


Standing Still

by Gwydion_Night



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwydion_Night/pseuds/Gwydion_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how tripping over a tree root can change your life for the better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, we're going to try this again. And there won't be any mishaps this time right?"

"Yes Dad." Hiccup resisted the urge to sigh as he stared out the window of the rented car. He had only been asked some version of this question three times now during the drive from the hotel to Desiderata Community College. One science project mistake and now he'll never hear the end of it. So there was a little fire damage that still wasn't a reason to yank him from college and make him take online classes until now.

He was also quite aware that the main reason he was going to physically attend this college (other than Berk Demolition had a contract in town) was because his father was tired of having to juggle both the company and his son’s education personally. Having to find proctors for exams in whatever location they were in this time had become annoying. So it was only because it was more trouble for him than for his son’s own good.

“No fires, no inventions that go out of control, and absolutely no explosions.” Stoick looked away from the road for a moment to give his son a hard eye. “Just take your classes and be less...you.”

“Why does everyone think I’m going to play with the explosives? I don’t want to end up like Gobber, dad. I’m not that bad.” Hiccup complained.

“Gobber didn’t lose his hand with explosives.”

“And yet he won’t tell anyone the actual truth of what happened. It’s always some crazy story.”

“Doesn’t matter. Just do as I say.”

They found parking and went into campus to get his ID card and look around a bit so he’d know where to go come next week. What buildings classes would be in, where the Library was located, and they visited the Union for lunch. There were some students around but not too many and they all seemed more interested in their own business which was good. He felt less self-conscious sitting here awkwardly with his dad eating a semi-decent hamburger in silence. Most meals went this way, if he wasn’t getting asked stilted questions about his day. He appreciated the effort his father was going through, and him wanting to be there personally instead of like sending Gobber to do it (though it was Gobber, maybe that’s why he didn’t), but every time they spent together often made him wish he was alone again.

Stoick looked at his watch as they finished eating. “Okay I need to head back for a meeting. Do I drop you back off at the hotel or are you staying here?”

“I’ll stick around here for now.” Hiccup told him.

“Can you get back to the hotel on your own? You can’t call me to get you until five at the earliest.”

“I’ll be fine, and if not I’ll call.”

“And you remember your part of the deal?”

He sighed. “Yes, take classes and no science projects unless you see them first.”

“And check in. With me preferably, but Astrid will serve well when I’m busy. She’ll be watching over you when this job is over.”

Hiccup gaped at him. “A-astrid? But I thought I’d just have to call you every so often.”

“I can’t always be there to answer the phone. She’ll be a perfectly good substitute, and you can move in with her to save fees later on. Are we agreed?”

“But I don’t really--”

“Agreed?!” Stoick glared at him, brooking no more excuses.

Hiccup paused mid-rant, sighing heavily. “Agreed,” he muttered, looking away.

“Good. I’ll see you tonight, probably.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe him! I don't need a babysitter!" Especially not when it was Astrid. What a way to lose any chances with a girl you liked, having your father make her your keeper. Like you were some sort of impressively stupid child. He was nineteen for god sakes! Almost twenty! And he had learned from the accidental fire the last time he was left at college. Nothing else had caught fire in the year since, other than burning popcorn or toast so that should count for something. And despite what others said he was not stupid enough to touch the explosives. Nooo...getting a hand blown off was not for him. No explosives, and no contraptions to better use the explosives because no one was going to listen to him about them anyways. They'd just stare at him in horrified silence, then go running off to tell his father.

God his life sucked.

He had marched off after the argument (more like orders) with his father and now was storming across some lawn on the college grounds. He had no idea where he was going but what did it matter. The farther away he got the better. And if his father needed to send a search party for him later, so much the better. He was a screw up after all. Hiccup the useless. What better way to show that than to get lost too?

"He never listens to me. Not once. Would it honestly kill him to let me explain for once?" He continued to rant, waving his arms and completely missing the tree root until he rammed his boot into it. Inertia took over at that point and despite some frantic windmilling he still found himself face down in the grass at the base of a tree.

"Ow." Maybe he should just lie here forever and not move. Can't screw up if he didn't move, right?

"Ya know, there's a root there." An amused voice said from above.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Hiccup said dryly. He rolled over to stare upwards. Stretched out on the large branch above was a guy in a worn blue hoodie. Pale hair peeked out from under the pulled up hood as he suddenly grinned.

"I aim to please. You know, that root's pretty big. What you so pissed about that you totally didn't see it?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh you know, just the usual. My complete inability to not be a useless human being, nothing important."

"You're not completely useless. That person would have seen the root and still tripped over it."

"Just wait, that's my next trick."

He laughed and leaned out over the branch, appearing to fall off it but only end up hanging from his knees. A crooked staff stuck itself into the ground just a couple feet away and Hiccup instinctively sat up, just in time to see a hand appear in front of his face. "Nice to meetcha, name's Jack Frost. What's yours?"

"Hiccup Haddock." He said absently, still slightly thrown off by this strange guy. Was his hair actually white? And where was his shoes? It took a minute for him to realize Jack was giving him an odd look. "What?"

"That's really your name?" He asked curiously.

"Are you actually named after a fairytale character?" He said back defensively.

"A little yes and a little no." Jack shrugged, swinging back and forth a little. "Just curious as that's a really weird name. But people get named all sorts of weird things. It's cool."

"It's a nickname," he found himself explaining, "but everyone uses it."

"You like it?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess. Back in the day, Vikings gave weird names to their kids in order to scare away monsters and protect them. When I think about it like that, it's not so bad."

"Are you descended from Vikings?"

"Probably. We're from Norway anyways, and it would explain alot about my family." *Not me of course*, he thought, but even Vikings had to have black sheep. "Is your hair white?"

"Nah, but it looks like it. Can't really bleach it white without ending up going bald. I'm too young for that."

"Why'd you bleach your hair?"

"If I'm going by Jack Frost, I should look the part right?" Jack smirked and swung himself a little faster until he could pull himself up onto the branch again.

"I don't remember any legend of him looking like you."

"That's just because they're wrong." He hopped off the branch and landed in a crouch before straightening up. "C'mon," he said, grabbing his staff out of the ground, "I know just the place to hide from whoever it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why he was following Jack he had no idea, perhaps just a desperate attempt at friendship with someone who didn't immediately think he was a moron. And Jack invited him despite seeing him at his usual clumsy best so that was something. They were going to some cafe nearby whose owner really liked Easter and yelling at Jack. Strangely the latter was supposed to be a good thing. But then Jack was strange on his own, with his staff and lack of shoes. He asked about the shoes along the way and was told that Jack preferred to be barefoot. Shoes were confining and annoying, he only wore them when he absolutely had to.

“So where’s this place again?” Hiccup asked as they walked along the concrete paths through campus. He was trying to get his bearings as they went, looking around to memorize the buildings they passed. Hmm, building 301. That was the theater building. It at least looked like a theater.

“Just outside of campus and across the street. It’s sorta a local hangout and hard to miss. Lots of students go to it.” Staff tossed over a shoulder Jack paused at the sidewalk and looked down each side of the road. “All clear. C’mon!” He dashed across.

“But the light’s just over---crap!” Giving a quick look on either side himself Hiccup ran across as well. Just as he reached the other side a truck came flying by. “Jack! We could have just crossed at the light! It was only half a block away!”

“Pssh, this was quicker. Besides, here we are!” He gestured grandly before him and strode up to the door.

“Hey Bunny! How friendly are you feelin’; today?” Jack asked loudly as they walked into a brightly colored cafe called Cafe Ostara. He was right, it was unable to be missed as the facade was a bright grass green. There were tulips painted along the bottom as if they were growing there, and the wooden table/chairs sitting out in front were carved in the same easter/spring-like designs. Inside the walls were a pale green,the ceiling sky blue and a lot of the same furniture. Probably the strangest part, though no stranger than Jack himself, was who ‘Bunny’, the owner was. Six feet and more of angry, muscular, tattooed Australian who was now arguing over Jack’s lack of shoes.

“How many times do I have ta tell ya mate?! We got rules here!”

“There’s nothing wrong with my feet! They’re perfectly clean! C’mon Bunny...”

“I asked ya not to call me that!”

“Yeah and I never remember. ‘Sides it’s your nickname. Everyone calls you it.” Jack gave an easy shrug, looking amazingly unfazed despite receiving a glare fit to kill.

Not wanting to be a witness to a murder of any kind, Hiccup decided now was a good time to speak up. “Uh, maybe we should just go. He’s clearly had a bad day.”

Bunny blinked and looked around Jack, as if just realizing he was there. That happened alot. Some of the rage faded away thankfully and Hiccup awkwardly waved at him in what he hoped was a ‘please don’t kill me too’ fashion.

Still tempting death, Jack snorted. “Nah, he’s always like this. See what you’ve done Bunny? The poor guy’s new in town, you’ll scare him away.”

That caused a raised eyebrow and a curious look at Jack. “Yer lucky I don’t throw yer arse out of here for that weapon--”

“Oh like you don’t have a boomerang or two under there,” Jack interrupted with a look at the counter.

“-but this time I’ll let ya stay. Next time though, I’m tellin North ya lost ‘em. Again. Go sit down.”

“Didn’t lose ‘em, I know exactly where they are.” Jack muttered, leading Hiccup to a table by a column painted to resemble a tree.

“So where are they?” Hiccup asked curiously.

“With the rest of my stuff? Didn’t bring ‘em with me.” Setting his staff carefully against the column he flopped into a chair. “What do you like to drink? He makes the best hot chocolate ever, even iced ones.”

It was still too warm for hot drinks, but he’d keep that in mind. Fall would get cold all too soon. “I don’t know. Probably iced tea or a soda I guess.” There was a plastic drinks menu stuck in the condiments caddy, he plucked it out to give himself something to do. All the usual coffee house stuff on it, with a few extras. “So ah...this place is really somethin’ huh?”

“You mean the obsession with Easter or the owner who’s more fit for a biker gang?” Jack grinned. “No one’s ever exactly as they seem.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. So how did you know I was new here?”

“Guessed. Haven’t seen you around at all before, plus you looked a little lost as we were walking here. You gonna be taking classes here then?”

“Yeah, semester starts in a couple days. Was taking online classes beforehand.”

“Shoeless again Jack? I thought I heard yelling.” A tall blond woman with a brown apron and a knowing smile approached them.

Jack grinned back. “It’s just too warm for ‘em Katherine.”

“I’d only believe that if I didn’t know you went around like that in the dead of winter too.” One eyebrow rose at him. “Who’s your friend this time?”

“This is Hiccup. He’s been having a bad day so I thought I’d cheer him up.”

“By bringing him here?”

“We’re funny people aren’t we? Well me and Bunny at least, you’re pretty normal.”

She didn’t comment on that. “Welcome to Cafe Ostara, Hiccup. Can I get you something?”

“Iced tea I guess?”

“Nothing to eat?”

“I don’t know...I’ll think about it.”

She nodded before turning a hard eye on Jack. “And you, unless you can pay for it, are getting water. You’ve had enough freebies lately.”

Jack held up his hands in surrender. “I know, I know. But it just so happens I have some change over from paying for classes today. So I’ll have the chocolate lava cake with two forks please.” He grinned at her. “And that water.”

“I’ll hold you to it then, or hold you to the sink washing dishes.” Writing the order down on her pad she headed back towards the kitchen.

“So...apparently you have a reputation here.” Hiccup said once she was gone, raising an eyebrow.

“And you have the most boring taste ever. Iced tea, really?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“You get brought to a fabulous place like this, that smells this good inside, and you order something anyone can make. Seriously?” He waved his arms around. “Live a little man! Life’s too short to be so cautious.”

Hiccup snorted. “Says the loafer with no shoes.”

“Hey, I’m far more than a loafer with no shoes.”

“Oh yeah? Impress me.”

Jack grinned. “I am an amazing loafer with no shoes.”

“That’s all you got?”

“What do ya want then? For me to juggle the condiments on one foot?”

Hiccup’s iced tea arrived then, set down by a disapproving Katherine. “Don’t say yes. I’m not cleaning up the damage again.”

He cracked a smile. “Make him do it.”

Jack held a hand to his heart in mock offense. “I really feel the love you know. Right here.”

“Yeah, that sounds more like heartburn.”

Katherine gave a laugh at that. “I think he’s got one over on you there, Jack.” With a pat on his shoulder she left to check on others.

Jack shot her a look before leaning his chair back on two legs. “So what you gonna study here?” He asked Hiccup.

The brunette shrugged. “I still have GE courses to get through, sciences and stuff. I suppose after I should go into engineering.”

“Why’s that?”

“Be the most useful to my dad.”

“But do you like it?”

“I dunno.” Hiccup chewed on his straw. “I like making things, even if all my ideas terrify the company.”

With a thump Jack’s chair came back down as he leaned forward, eyes alight. “Now that’s my kind of story. I knew I liked you. So come on, what’s scared them the most? I’ll tell you one of my best pranks.”

He was surprised at first as the sudden interest. No one ever wanted to hear about his designs. A small delighted smile rose as Hiccup hurriedly considered what the best was. He told a story about a catapult that nearly took off his cousin’s head because he was messing around. Of course it also wasn’t supposed to be at the building site but Snotlout started it. He also still didn’t feel too sorry. Jack then told of the time he convinced Bunny it had snowed which would have been amazing in its own right for their part of the state. It came down to some amazingly painted windows and a small backyard full of fake snow and soap bubbles. Bunny nearly killed him when one of the rose bushes didn’t survive. They swapped more stories until the growing shadows suddenly reminded Hiccup he had to check in.

“Crap. I really gotta head back of they’ll send out the search parties.” He pulled out a couple bucks for the drink.

“No problem. So I’ll see ya at school?” Jack nodded, getting up as well.

“Um…sure, okay. I’d like that.” There was that tiny smile again.

“At lunch? Meet you at the tree? Don’t trip on it this time.”

He winced. “I’ll try not to. Bye!”

“Oh Jack, Jack. When are you ever going to learn?” Katherine’s voice sighed behind him as he watched Hiccup run off with a wave. “Another poor boy to string along.”

“He needs someone. Might as well be me.”

She picked up the money from the table. “And when this one leaves you too?”

Jack grabbed his staff, hefting it over one shoulder. “Everyone leaves Katherine. You just move on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And apparently it takes me over a month to figure out where I'm going. >.> Sorry all that might actually be reading this. On the other hand I'm also now writing another HiJack fic at the same time so there might be more of something sooner than later? ^^
> 
> Maybe? ^^

Jack had really planned on taking a class at the college if nothing else but to keep North happy. He hadn't signed up for anything, but never did, just showed up first day and walked into a random classroom. If he liked it he added in, if not he found another. It worked well enough 99% of the time, once they required some other class first he had never heard of but generally he had no problems with the method. However Hiccup changed things. He was going to expect Jack to have done the normal thing and have signed up for stuff, which meant he needed more than one class before they met again. Only then was he less likely to be suspicious when they randomly had the same class after lunch. Only problem was now he had to figure out how to get into a couple classes that wouldn't be completely boring just by their meager descriptions online.

"The things I do for you, Hiccup..." Jack sighed as he clicked around the college portal. How was anyone to tell if the class would be interesting from the boring paragraphs they used to describe them? Did they just hope for the best or pick because it's on their list of "how do I get this degree"? Either way he didn't see the point, but at least the upside would be time with Hiccup and North being ecstatic that he had selected more this time. He'd think it was showing initiative in his future or something. North never understood that someone like him didn't have a future. Only the present could be trusted and sometimes not even then.

Maybe he should take an art class. Never did that before, and Hiccup seemed somewhat artsy under that scientific exterior. Perhaps he had a hobby other than tripping over things and causing enough accidental chaos to need someone checking in on him. Hmm...Ceramics. Making bowls out of clay instead of wood like North did. Might be fun, not to mention messy. Plus cheap gifts for Hiccup to be amazed by his artistic talent and ask for a personal lesson. (Yes, he's seen Ghost. Shut up, it's hard not to have a background in Chick Flicks when Toothiana's place is covered in 'em.)

In the end he picked the Ceramics class and a Intro to Theater class because it rounded off the whole laidback artist effect. Whatever class Hiccup had could be the serious one, probably a science class from the look of him. This was more money than he usually spent going towards classes, but North wouldn't care. He'd be happy to pay it in fact. So now all he needed to do was show up for the morning class to not get dropped and then hang out at the tree to wait for his new best friend.

He was a prompt person, Hiccup. Almost exactly at noon he was approaching the same tree they met at, though far more cautiously than last time. Didn't want a repeat. He was also looking around worriedly, probably thinking that Jack would never show up and he'd stand there foolishly for ages. No confidence, this one, and little assurance in himself. How many people had stood him up before, or was it more ingrained in him? It was also interesting that he didn't once look up into the tree, despite that being where he had found Jack the first time. But then, alot of people never looked up, which made it such a great place to hide. Jack let Hiccup fret a little longer before climbing down to his usual branch and jumping out of the tree before Hiccup.

"Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed in surprise and no small amount of relief. He tried to cover it up by suspiciously asking, "Have you been up there watching me all this time?"

"Maaaaybe. Or maybe I just spontaneously appeared by magic in front of you." Jack grinned at him.

Hiccup crossed his arms and frowned in disbelief. "Right."

"Hey, magic exists. It's just really hard to do."

"So Jack Frost can make it snow, here in California?"

"Sure, just go to the Sierras in Winter. Snows there all the time."

"I meant here."

"Hey, I just said magic exists, I didn't say it could do the impossible. Anyways," Jack changed the subject, "How much time you have before your next class? You have afternoon ones I bet."

"Just one...it's at 1:30."

"Yeah? What class is it?"

"World History 1."

Oh he was in luck, he remembered the professor's name for that class. All that stupid catalog reading would be good for something. "No, really? With Norton?" He asked, working some surprise into his voice.

"Yeah...?"

"So do I! Now I have someone to sit with and maybe not fall asleep." Jack turned his gaze back towards campus. "Haven't been in 3600 yet, but it probably looks just the same as other buildings. Most of them do here. So! What should we have for lunch before class? Crappy overpriced cafeteria food, the Roach Coach, vending machines or go off campus for real food?"

Hiccup eyed him a moment. "You're gonna suggest Cafe Ostara again aren't you?"

Jack clutched his chest in mock-offense. "Of course not! But now that you mention it..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So they went back to the cafe. Bunny wasn’t there (Hiccup really needed to find out the man’s actual name) but Katherine and another girl was. She tall and slim like a model with long black hair and tanned skin. Not his type, but she was undeniably attractive and seemed to know it. Jack frowned upon the sight of her and ushered Hiccup to a table against the wall far away from the counter she leaned on. “That’s Rose,” he explained. “I’d stay away from her, she’s not exactly nice.”

“You don’t get along I take it?” Hiccup asked him, glancing at her again.

“She’s blunt, rude and has tried to kick me out before.”

“And what did you do?”

Jack gave him an annoyed look. “Nothing she didn’t deserve. Just trust me okay? She’s bad news.”

Katherine once again came to take their order and besides a jab about Jack actually paying for something lunch was uneventful. It seemed Rose was manning the register and coffee bar and showed no interest in coming over to harass Jack. He had half expected it the way he had cautioned him. Jack had gone off to the bathroom at the end so Hiccup decided to pay his bill, which of course meant going up to the counter.

Rose was finishing up some espresso drink, calling out a name and leaving it on the counter before coming to the register. Hiccup handed her the bill and a ten; she gave him a good look over before typing it in. “You’re one of his little strays,” she said.

“Excuse me?”

“He takes them on every so often you know. A word of advice, don’t get too close. They never last.”

Well Jack was right about being blunt, though he still had no idea what she was on about. “Look, I don’t know what you have against Jack, but I’d rather you keep me out of it.” 

She gave a little sniff, raising an eyebrow over one deep brown eye. “Too late for that. You’ll see. Here’s your change.” 

Jack was staring at him as he returned to the table. “Ya know, you didn’t have to go up there. Katherine would totally come by and collect it for us.”

“I wanted to see for myself.” Hiccup shrugged.

“And?”

“You’re right, she’s not very nice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Toothless! I’m home!” Hiccup called out as he entered the latest in a long line of extended stay hotels. Other than decor they were all pretty much the same. Two full sized and not terribly comfortable beds, pillows that were far too squishy, flat screen taking up most of a giant armoire, small table and a chair or two. There were some extra details here and there like a kitchen the size of a postage stamp or maybe just a mini-fridge with microwave atop, but otherwise they all pretty much ran together. Even the decor could be lumped into the category of trying too hard. All of them wanting to do something with the room and having no clue so just throwing something at it and hoping for the best. It was all very sterile and fake ‘lived in’. He couldn’t wait to have something to call his own. 

“Toothless?” Where was that cat? He was the only constant companion he had, found sauntering into a construction site like he owned the place and wouldn’t leave. As far as Hiccup could tell he seemed to be either a Maine Coon or a Norwegian Forest Cat though he never tried to find out for sure. He didn’t think Toothless would care, he was very particular about the humans he liked, mostly having to do with how they treated Hiccup it seemed to be. It was kind of flattering that at least a very large cat would stand up for him.

The tinkling sound of a bell announced his presence as the black cat padded around the corner and looked him over. Then, apparently deciding all was fine he meowed and led the way to the armoire where his treats were locked up. It was the only safe place in this room. Anything else Toothless could open, wedge his way into or knock over to get to them, and he would just to show he could. He had even figured out how to open a zipper. The armoire’s doors were too heavy to shoulder, and the tiny wedge of space above the TV meant he couldn’t climb up to them even if the door got open. So instead he led the way and waited pointedly in front of it. And if you didn’t listen he would constantly be underfoot until you listened.

“There you are. Yes yes, fish treat I know.” Slipping his backpack off, he retrieved a treat for his cat. “First day of real classes wasn’t too bad. I thought it would be more awkward than it was. And I met Jack again.”

Treat tossed, he sat on the edge of his bed. “He’s a little odd, and I still don’t know much about him but at least he actually wants to hang out with me. And he’s in my World History class, so I guess I’ll see alot of him. Don’t think that’s too bad, do you?”

The cat ignored him until the treat was finished, then hopped up on the bed and head butted until he got the petting he wanted, giving a happy purr. 

“I should call Astrid and let her know I’m back, and no I haven’t blown anything up.” With a sigh he fished out his cell phone and found her number.

The phone rang a few times before picking up. “Berk Demolition, how I can help you?”

“Hi Astrid. Just checking in. Ah...how’s work?” He asked.

“It’s fine...you’re bored aren’t you?” 

Hiccup shook his head unconsciously. “No, no, I have a little homework to do actually. I was just making small talk. It would be a little weird to just call you, say I’m back and hang up again.” Not that having to call her wasn’t weird in the first place. 

“You have homework on the first day?” She sounded disbelieving.

“Mostly just reading. Already have chapters in world history to read for the next class. Not sure how Jack’s going to do them as I’m sure he hasn’t even bought the book yet.”

“Jack’s a friend of yours?”

“Yeah, we share the same class. He showed me a good place to eat off campus.” He didn’t tell her how they really met, and thankfully she didn’t ask. There were only so many hits to his lacking ego he could take.

“I’m glad you’re meeting people. You’re alone too much, Hiccup. It’s not good for you.”

He snorted. “You mean it’s not good for my dad as I come up with ideas.”

“It’s not the ideas, it’s more the reckless experimenting with them. I’m just glad you’re meeting people okay?”

“Astrid, I’m not a hermit...I talk to people...online.”

“And in person? You have a cat. Who is scarily smart, granted, but not exactly a conversationalist.” 

Toothless gave Hiccup a look and jumped off the bed. “I think he heard you,” Hiccup commented, flopping back against the covers. “And I got it, talk to more real people. Okay. Thanks for worrying though. At least someone is.”

“You’re welcome.” There was a pause and Astrid sighed. “And here comes Gobber. Now what’s wrong...I have to go. See you.”

“Bye.” Well...that didn’t go too badly. And she liked that he was talking to people so that was another strike in Jack’s favor. “Who knows...maybe there’s hope for me after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are encountered in the strangest places.

The more time he spent with Jack, the more he was amazed that the guy was actually interested in being his friend. And also that somehow he hadn’t been killed or arrested for some of the things he got into. Jack just seemed to have some incredible luck, or charm maybe that kept people from trying to kill him. Like Bu... Aster that first day, (Jack even had him using that nickname), or their history professor early on for something Jack wasn’t talking about. He was good at deflecting questions and often made them forget about it until it was too late. It was a skill Hiccup wished he had. If he could talk people into giving him what he wanted his life could be so much better. People wouldn’t suspect him of trying to blow them up, might actually look at some of his ideas, he might even have a chance with Astrid. She’d be much more likely to give him the time of day if he could prove he was useful.

It would be nice if some of Jack’s luck could rub off on him. It had been a few days since they met under that tree and so far things had been good. When not in class (or having to call/help Astrid in the office, or having to study as Jack never seemed to bother) Jack showed him various sights around town. Other than that though, he still hadn’t met anyone. No one else had tried to strike up a conversation, and he was still too chicken to try. What if they knew about his last college? What if they just didn’t think he was worth their time and turned away?

A window popped up on his computer screen. _Hey, long time no see. Having too much fun at your new school?_

Rapunzel. The closest he had to a best friend, despite having never seen her in person. They had met on a fan forum for a show they both liked and hit it off despite some of the crazier bits of fandom found there. They also had another thing in common, overbearing parents. Though unlike him she had a reason for her parents being overprotective. When she was a toddler a lady kidnapped her right out of her bedroom. The police managed to get her back after a couple days but the damage was done.

_It is nice staying in one place finally. I met someone the day before school by tripping over a tree root. Classy I know._ He typed back.

_*laughs* You are good at first impressions. So, who is this? Guy, girl? Are they cute? ^^_

Hiccup flushed slightly at her insinuation. _He calls himself Jack Frost, he has white-hair and doesn’t like shoes. Oh, and sometimes he carries a staff in the shape of a shepherd’s crook. He’s also in one of my classes._

_And he’s cute?^^_

_I don’t know! Why does it matter?_

_Ah, so he is!_

_NO. School and having to call Astrid everyday has taken up my time. And being her intern in the office, I’m hoping then she’ll at least give me the time of day. And YOU need to stop trying to play matchmaker._

_Aww...  
Oh, by the way, where are you staying now?_

_Winters, CA. It’s outside of Sacramento._

_That’s...not too far away from me actually. Hmm...you thinking what I’m thinking?_

_It’s a little too early to try and take over the world._

_Smartass. I might be able to come see you. There’s a holiday coming up in the next month so I won’t miss school. I just need someone my parents trust to drive me and a good excuse. Internet friends don’t count no matter how much I think you should._

_Don’t get in trouble for it, but that...that would be amazing._

_I know right? ^^ Let me think about it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're kidding." Hiccup's first words were as Jack told him the plan.

"Oh come on, it'll be great! You can see for miles!" They looked up at the theater building. 

The plan was to climb up to the top by way of a faulty side door. You jiggle the handle in the right way and it would open. Beyond it was the entrance to the catwalks above the stage and there was a ladder for roof access. Ideally they’d get in, climb to the roof and check it out. More realistically they’d either get caught somewhere along the way or someone falls and tries to kill themselves. Being the clumsy one, Hiccup figured he was looking at his own death or dismemberment. That would be a great thing to have to tell his dad. ‘Sorry Stoick your son just offed himself by theatre catwalk.

“This is a terrible idea and we’re going to get caught.” Hiccup tried to convince him as they walked around the building.

“And it’s not like you’ve ever been in trouble before huh?” Jack shot him a grin. “You’d never want to do anything that got you in trouble.”

“And you’re just trying to convince me of your mad plan. Appealing to my sense of adventure.”

“Is it working?”

It was damn it. The roof would be a great vantage point to take pictures or sketch some. “One of these days Jack…” he grumbled.

“You fall for my manly charms, yes yes,” Jack said then pointed at a concrete staircase leading up to a painted over metal door that nearly blended in with the wall. “That’s the door. No one’s around let’s go up quickly.”

They hurried up the staircase, crouching against the half wall that went around the landing. “Keep an eye out while I work the door.”

Hiccup peered over the edge as Jack yanked around on the door, certain any minute someone would come over running and yelling. He thought the door was supposed to open by jiggling, not full blown beating on it. 

“Got it. C’mon,” Jack said and they both hurried inside.

It was much darker inside so they needed to wait for their eyes to adjust. That was another exhilaratingly terrifying moment. Could get caught, could lose balance without knowing where safety was leading to the fear to move at all...Jack was right. He did have a problem with danger. He liked the possibility of it too much. Once they could see again Jack led the way, climbing a set of steps onto a catwalk and going across. There were voices out there but coming from below, class in session. Hopefully no one would look up. Attached to the wall at the end of one catwalk was a ladder, it went up to an escape hatch high above. It was at least a ten foot climb straight up.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. How old is that ladder?” Hiccup whispered as they approached. 

Jack yanked on it a bit. “It’s fine. See? Doesn’t move at all.”

“Unless whatever you just did destabilized it.”

“Want me to go first then?”

“No, I will. That way when I fall I’ll land on you.” Hiccup pushed past to grab the first rung. He hauled himself up hand over hand and halfway up he thought to ask, “Uh, is the hatch unlocked up there? Otherwise this is going to get awkward.”

“It’s never been locked anytime I’ve ever gone up.” Jack said from below.

“Hope you’re right then.” He reached the top and pushed on the hatch. It didn’t budge. Hiccup pushed harder with the hand not holding on to the ladder.

“C’mon, put your back into it!” Jack called up.

“You put your back into it! Do you not see my noodle arms?” He stepped higher to put his head against the hatch, leaning into the ladder as he pushed until the door popped open suddenly, sending him scrambling for purchase.

“There you go!”

Hiccup crawled out onto the roof, breathing a sigh of relief. “Just had to be stuck didn’t it?”

“Or next time I’ll just go first.” Jack pulled himself out and stood up. See? Isn’t this amazing?”

You could see across the whole town. Or at least a good deal of it. Hiccup could see the building his family was tearing down, and maybe if he had binoculars the people on it. It really was a great vantage point...and they weren’t alone. “Uh Jack? Who’s that?” He asked, pointing to the girl standing up and coming over to them. She had some seriously red and wild curly hair that hung like a vast cloud around her shoulders. As Jack turned around his eyes lit up in recognition. Good, that meant they could still totally get out of this.

“Merida! What you doing here!” Jack exclaimed in delight.

“Was ordered to visit. Came up ‘ere for a bit o’ peace and quiet before having to face ‘er.” She shrugged before setting her eyes on Hiccup with a smirk. “Who’s this then?”

“Hiccup Haddock. He just moved here and in a class with me. Hiccup this is Merida DunBroch. She lives here but is currently going to Davis, the big University in the next town.” Jack introduced them.

“And you’re showin’ ‘im all the secret hiding places eh?” She grabbed Hiccup’s hand and shook it firmly with a grip that reminded him of Astrid.

“Eh you know me,” Jack waved it off flippantly.

“Aye, that I do...well it’s nice to meetcha Hiccup. How you enjoying it so far?”

“Nice to be around real people again instead of all my classes being online.” Hiccup responded.

“Oh? Traveled around a lot?” Merida asked.

“My family runs a demolition business. I was stuck traveling around with them until recently.” He shrugged. No point in going any further than that.

She nodded. “A friend o’ mine was stuck like that too but more for overprotective parents.”

“Merida’s mom isn’t overprotective but very particular and set in her ways.” Jack added.

“Yeah, ‘S why I’m dressed like this,” she gestured to the plaid skirt with black leggings combo. “I’d hear it the whole night if I showed up in jeans, which is what I’d prefer.”

“It still looks very nice,” Hiccup tried to assure her. Seemed like the thing to say, but she made a face at it.

‘S a bit too damn girly if ya ask me. But, keeps ‘er offa my back so that’s something.”

“So!” Jack spun around. “We gonna continue to chat around the hole or explore the rest?”

Hiccup glanced at him. “There’s more to see? It’s kinda flat and featureless from here. Unless you’re just wanting to go to the edge and look over.”

“Don’t you want to? Being so high up, if ya go to the very edge and look over it, you feel like you’re almost flying. Like if you jumped off the wind would carry you away.” Jack strolled away towards the nearest edge.

“He’s never tried to jump ya know,” Merida said as they followed. “Jack just likes to live on the edge. He’ll hang over like a moron, but he knows when to step back. Just in case you were worried.”

“I wasn’t,” Hiccup told her. “It sounds like some crazy thing he’d try and get away with. That guy’s got all the luck in the world.”

She bit her lip. “Only for somethings. He’s very good at hiding his faults. If you can don’t...don’t let him get away with it.”

He was about to ask what she meant when Jack called out, “Geez! How long does it take you to cross a roof?”

“As long as we feel like Jack. The edge isn’t goin’ anywhere.” Merida shot back as they approached.

“Think you were old with how slow ya are.” He was already standing right on the edge, bare feet gripping the ledge as he spread his arms out and looked down. The sneakers were discarded nearby. 

Hiccup crossed his arms. “I think this is what they refer to as the Call of the Void.”

“I’d call it the Titanic pose. Don’t let go Jack!” Merida called out teasingly. “Where’s your Rose? Didja scare ‘er off?”

“Nah, she’s behind me, too scared to try it herself.” Jack snarked back.

“Ooh, I think that’s a challenge. Ya gonna let him talk to you that way Hiccup?” She grinned at him.

Hiccup blinked in surprise. “Me? I’m Rose now? But you’re the…” he trailed off smartly as she gave him a look he knew all too well from Astrid. A challenge to go ahead and finish that sentence if he _really_ wanted to, and face her wrath. “I’m still not Rose.”

“Not if ya go up there and prove it.”

“Why aren’t you doing it then?”

Merida shrugged. “Done it before, boring. I prefer to survey the whole damn thing, not see how far I have’ta fall.”

“C’mon Hiccup, live a little.” Jack pleaded.

“I am totally living just being up here,” he grumbled just for the sake of it, but stepped towards the edge and looked down. Wow. They were really high up, at least thirty feet or more he was thinking. It reminded him of the few times his dad had taken him up into the demolition site. Ostensibly was to give him an idea of the work involved but Hiccup just liked it because it was up high and he could see for ages. From ground you could never see what was beyond that hill or even on the other side of that building without going over there and looking, but from up above you could get a good idea of it. Above was the best vantage point in the world.

“It’s amazing huh?” Jack said then, looking over at him. “You just feel free. Like you could do anything.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup smiled back before stretching his arms out and closing his eyes. There was a small breeze blowing and if he just concentrated, he could imagine himself flying. High above the clouds, wind in his hair...yeah he could almost just do it.

Standing in the back Merida watched them, a smile on her face. So alike they were. Different and yet...so much alike. Maybe...maybe this time it would be better. “You are so too Rose…” She murmured.

“If I just had a short enough parachute…” Hiccup was saying to himself. “I could almost just do it.”

“Parachute? I don’t think it would open in time.” Jack commented, dropping his arms. He took a deep breath and stepped back. “And here I thought you were scared of heights.”

“What?” Hiccup said, opening his eyes.

“Here I thought you were just chicken with all your complaining but here you’re talking about a parachute. Throw yourself off buildings often?”

Hiccup turned around on a foot and came back to them. “No, haven’t yet. Dad frowns on any risky behavior thanks to the incident. Thinks I’ll kill myself and ignores the math and planning I’ve done for it. Another of those someday when he’s not around plans.”

Jack gave a low whistle. “You’re just full of surprises aren’t ya?”

“What’s the incident?” Merida asked.

“Hiccup’s a bit of a mad scientist. One of his projects did a number on his dorm room at his old college.” Jack explained.

“Jack!” Hiccup protested.

“What?” He held out his arms. “It only adds to your bad boy charm.”

Hiccup shoved him. “If there’s one of those here it’s not me.”

“Oh come off it Hiccup, you’re both the type. Embrace it and not give so much a fig what people think.” Merida told him before turning on Jack. “And you, you know what you could do better. Don’t lose this one.”

Jack was oddly silent after her tirade which was something as he was always quick on the uptake. Hiccup glanced over at him to see a closed off expression before he ducked his head and looked away. “Yeah...right.” He muttered.

Hiccup’s phone went off. Astrid. She sent him a text reminding him to come to the office after class as she needed help. If he left now he’d just make it. “Gotta go, Astrid wants me to help in the office.”

“So ya gonna ask her out this time?” Jack teased, bouncing back. Hiccup flushed.

“Naah...not yet. She’d probably just turn me down,” he gave a casual shrug.

“Oh come on man! You broke into a building, hung off the roof and talked about base jumping. You’re totally ready to ask her! Take a chance!”

“Yeah...no. See ya guys.”

Once Hiccup was gone Merida gave Jack an incredulous look. “Astrid?”

“The girl Hiccup’s gotta crush on. She works in the office of his dad’s business. Guess they’ve known each other for ages.” He explained. 

“And you went and picked him. Oh Jack…” She sighed.

He gave her a look. “Oh shut up, will ya? It’s not like that. I didn’t pick him on purpose, he tripped on a tree root below me and it just started. ‘Sides he needs the encouragement. It’s good for him.”

“And you?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t matter, you know that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup made it to the demolition main office just in time. Astrid hadn’t called or texted again. She quickly put him to work answering the phone and filing, so she could finish a project report. It was boring, but it made him useful and she’d be happy so it was worth it the boredom. He was used to doing things he didn’t care about to please people he cared about. Usually he just got through with it, but this time Jack had him thinking. Maybe...maybe it was time to try asking her. She could (and totally might) turn him down, but if he kept waiting for the best time to try would it come?

But could he actually do it? If he bothered her while she was in the middle of something she might get mad and be more likely to say no. Plus this was Astrid, who he had grown up with, not any old person so it had to be right. What were the right words? The ones that would make her say yes and not ugh? He tried out a couple phrases in his head but they all sounded flat or just lame. No pick up lines either, she thought they were all stupid. Maybe he should just open his mouth and say anything 'cause he was clearly putting it off. Yeah, that'll work great. But he should do _something_...

“Uh, hey Astrid?” he asked as he closed the last file drawer. Okay, that was a start. And it was almost the end of the day so now he had to say something or just chicken out forever. No pressure.

“Yeah?” She asked, not looking up from the screen where she was typing a last email. Maybe to Gobber reminding him that no he did not need that much C4 brought in. 

“I don’t have any homework tonight,” which was a lie but as long as she wasn’t looking at him she’d never know, “and Dad’s always coming in late, so did you, I dunno...want to go get something to eat with me?”

She finished typing and spun around in the chair, considering him a moment. He tried to look as casual as possible, that this could totally not be a date if she didn’t want it to be (the last time he asked her out, when they were in middle school, she’d turned him down). “Sure, I guess so. I need to stop off at my place though to let Stormfly out first.”

“That’s fine! You ah want to meet me somewhere or uh…” He hadn’t expected her to agree right off and now was left stumbling for ideas. _Real smooth, Hiccup_ he chastised himself.

Astrid shrugged and swung back to shut off her computer. “You might as well just come with me. It’ll be quicker if I drive.”

“Great! That sounds great.” Holy crap he did it, he actually asked Astrid out and she agreed. This was amazing. They were going out somewhere together and it was practically a date. Oh finally his life was looking up and it was all thanks to Jack. 

Jack could fix anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup's first date with Astrid goes terribly wrong and who can he call but Jack to fix things. 
> 
> And apparently fixing things involves lots of alcohol.

Hiccup held up a brave front until Astrid reluctantly drove away, leaving him on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. He'd be fine, he assured her, really, and didn't need a ride back. When that didn't work he insisted that he was going to call Jack and get picked up here and that it was okay already, just go. She told him to call if he needed anything, but they both knew he wouldn't. Not tonight. Tonight he just wanted to watch the future he thought he had drive away, and then forget it was ever possible.

With Astrid's car gone, he put his head in his hands and breathed. Over. It was all over. It had never had a chance to exist, really, just in the imaginings of one stupid fool. Life was truly not meant to go the way you thought, was it. Why did it always feel like it was going on around him while he was just looking for his opening to join in?

With a sniff, Hiccup look out his phone and called the only person he could. _Jack, please make it better_.

There was an odd muffled noise in the background when Jack picked up. It sounded like singing but he couldn't place the language. "Yeah?" Jack said.

"Jack?" Hiccup started, immediately hating how his voice wavered.

"Hiccup what is it? What's wrong?" Jack asked suddenly. The singing stopped and started asking questions but got shushed. 

"Astrid's never thought of me like that Jack... Can I...can I come see you?"

"We'll come get you. Where are you?"

Hiccup gave them the location and they hung up. Apparently whoever was in the background was going to drive. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and leaned against the building, looking up at the sky. How had it turned out this way? Only a couple hours earlier everything seemed fine. They had gone to Astrid’s apartment to let out her dog and discuss where to eat, a question to which Hiccup didn’t really have an answer. He'd go anywhere she wanted. 

They ended up at a sandwich shop she liked down near campus where she turned down his offer to pay, saying don’t worry about it. Taking a single table in the back she plonked down at one end and asked how his classes were going and about his friends. He answered that it was about the same as usual and mentioned their latest escapade on the theatre roof. 

She laughed. “He thought _you_ were afraid of heights? If the building was taller you’d be thinking of how you could jump off of it.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking while we were up there on the edge. That and hoping no one important would see us and the report get back to Dad.” He admitted.

“Yeah, he doesn’t need to know you’re still trying to throw yourself off of things.” Astrid smiled.

The conversation died off and they sat there in silence, munching away at the remains of the sandwiches. Was this how the date was supposed to go? Should he try to bring up something else to talk about? Should he try to reach for her hand? He didn’t have much practice at this at all. Being the guy who accidentally tried to burn down their dorm surprisingly didn’t get him much attention, and later being the nerd who stayed in the hotel on the computer didn’t help either. She seemed to be enjoying herself though. Astrid was leaning over on the table, head resting on one outstretched arm as she poked at a few remaining bits of potato chip. It seemed like a comfortable silence, and her hand was so close...maybe she was waiting for him to make a move.

Steeling his courage, he reached out and gently took her hand.

She started and took her hand away, expression changing to concern. “Oh Hiccup, I’m sorry. I thought...since we’ve been working together…” trailing off she looked at the table. “I can’t. I’m your friend and I care about you...but not like that."

He colored and sunk both of his into his lap. He would not cry. His heart might be shattering and his mind screaming to crawl under the table and die of shame, but he would not fall apart here. Not in front of Astrid. 

She must have had an idea what was going on in his head as she then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine...just...yeah." The date that wasn't pretty much ended there.

"Hiccup!" Jack hopped out of a black SUV as it was pulling up, leaving the door wide open. He ran over and wrapped him up in a quick hug. "I'm sorry it turned out like that are you okay?"

Hiccup blinked, surprised out of his misery by Jack's concern. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well..." Jack stepped back. "I'm the one who told you to go for it."

He shook his head. "It would have happened anyway, I was just too stupid to not see it."

"You're not stupid, Hiccup. Shit just happens sometimes for no reason. That's why you gotta make the best of it now. C'mon, North says he's got the best thing for broken hearts." Jack gently pulled him towards the car.

"What's that?" He sighed.

"Lots and lots of alcohol."

The bar was called the Snuggly Duckling, one of the stranger names Hiccup had ever heard for any store. It reminded him of baby clothes, not beer. And other than the rubber duck on the sign out in front he didn’t see any others in the bar decor which just led to more questions about why that name. Maybe someone lost a bet. The bartender was a huge burly man with a grimace that could scare people away but it had no effect on North (a large burly Russian himself) who plopped himself down on a stool and demanded vodka for him and his friends. 

Hiccup joined him at the bar after the first invitation, made by waving the shot glass at him and assuring that he was buying. Jack squeezed in between them, trying to not catch notice of the bartender. Clearly the face was working on him. 

“Now we drink, and troubles go away. Za Vas!” North raised his glass. “That is Russian toast, means ‘to you.’.” He knocked the shot back and tapped for another.

Hiccup raised his glass as well. “Za Vas.” He was probably pronouncing it horribly, but at least it was polite to try for the guy who was buying. He did not knock back the shot, knowing how strong vodka could be. Instead he sipped at it to get used to the taste. Jack copied him and grimaced.

“Never had vodka before?” He asked Jack.

“No, but North’s always going on like it’s the best thing since milk and cookies so I figured why not?” 

“It is best thing!” North insisted.

Jack shrugged. “Maybe it’s an acquired taste.”

Probably, but Hiccup didn't know if he wanted to acquire it. Still maybe if he finished this one he could get something different. A beer if nothing else. Steeling himself, he finished off the shot.

“North!” A female voice shouted across the bar. “I thought you weren’t coming tonight!”

North turned around. Hiccup followed his line of sight to a brightly colored Indian woman waving as if she was flagging a taxi. “Tooth! There was change of plans. Jack’s friend here was dumped by love of his life, what else could be done?”

“Then get over here!”

They followed him to a back booth and squeezed in across from her and a short rotund little man that reminded Hiccup of a golden Buddha, only with a shock of yellow hair atop his head. North grabbed a chair and sat at the end.

Jack did the introductions. “These are some friends and I guess...adult caretakers,” he coughed. “Tooth is a dentist and luckily has had a few so she won’t stick her hands in your mouth.” She gave a little hand flutter at him while tucking the bright blue feathers in her hair back over an ear. “Sandy does lots of things but mostly he owns this bar.”

The sleepy looking little man gave a warm smile and a little wave. He made some hand motions at North who responded back in confusion and caused him to give a good natured roll of his eyes. Jack seemed to understand as he looked slightly guilty but before Hiccup could ask half a glass of something bright red was shoved under his nose.

“Here, you need this more.” Tooth announced. “And it’s better tasting anyways.”

“What’s it called?”

“Nectar. It’s sweet and fruity, you’ll like it.”

Hiccup gave it an exploratory sip. It was like she said, very sweet and fruity with the flavors of apple, strawberry and grape. Also didn't taste nearly as strong as that vodka did, which he appreciated. Wasn't bad really. 

"See!" Tooth crowed to North. "Told you! Now go get me another, we don't have nearly enough at this table."

"What's it taste like?" Jack asked. 

"Very sweet fruit drink." Hiccup passed it over, completely missing the look Sandy was giving Tooth, who waved it off. 

Jack took a sip and blinked. "Wow that is sweet. And something else there that I can't quite place..."

"Really?" Hiccup took it back to try again. "Huh. I just get fruit. And sugar. Like strawberries and grapes."

Jack tried it again. "Yeah I get that too. But...dunno. Mebbie I imagined it."

"Why do we need water already?" Tooth protested loudly. "Sandy you're a spoilsport, I'm not that drunk yet."

He huffed and got up on the booth cushions to waive at the bartender. North returned a moment later with a tray and several glasses. Sandy made a few annoyed hand motions at him.

"Of course the boys are my responsibility, I brought them here Sandy! I take good care of them." North said in confusion, passing Tooth her new drink and placing three water glasses in the center of the table. Sandy dropped back into his seat, but pushed a glass towards Jack who blindly accepted it. 

North then pulled a bottle of tequila and some shot glasses from the pocket of his coat. "Since you are less than liking of the vodka I thought we'd try this instead!"

The sound of Sandy facepalming was lost in Tooth's cheers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god, he felt like death warmed over. Or run over as the case may be. He wanted to think about what the hell had he done last night, but even thinking hurt too much. Whatever it was hopefully Dad wouldn't want to kill him for it. Disappointment he could take, that was normal. The yelling at all today was going to make his head explode. Maybe it was better if it did explode, it could put him out of this misery. Did he have all four limbs? He wiggled them slowly, painfully. Yes, everything seemed still attached, so whatever he had done to himself wasn't permanent. That was good. He especially didn't want to think about having to wake up knowing he'd finally blown off a foot or something. Unless it was in being a hero, but who was he kidding? He was more likely to have screwed up.

Another soft moan that didn't come from him issued from somewhere on his chest, causing Hiccup to open his eyes quickly and suddenly wish he hadn't. There were multicolored lights stabbing his eyes with their twinkling. Not at the hotel or Astrid's then. Where the hell was he?!

"Stop moving..." Jack whined piteously from the same region that moan had come. Bracing himself for the pain again, Hiccup opened one eye and then the other. Yes, there were Christmas lights strung up above his head. He seemed to be sprawled on a monster of a couch with Jack in a living room. At least it was comfortable. If he looked down, he could see the pale blond head. His dark roots were starting to show again. From the feel of it Jack was using him as a human teddy bear, though for as skinny as they both were it was amazing he didn't ache from bony elbows (He was definitely _not_ going to think about that Jack himself was comfortable because this was Jack and that was weird.) Just whatever else they had done.

"Sorry..." Hiccup mumbled to him. "What did we do last night?"

He groaned again and rubbed his head against his pillow which was namely Hiccup's shirt. "North dragged us to his favorite bar because you were depressed. He forgets not everyone has his inhuman tolerance for vodka. Damn Tooth for hers as well. Everyone around me can drink like fishes it's not fair..."

Hangover. That explained a lot actually, and now he was certain he never wanted to drink again. Did his father always feel this bad in the morning when he went out drinking with Gobber some nights? He never looked it. "Okay, now I remember going into the bar but not leaving it. And why are there Christmas lights on the ceiling?"

"North probably carried us home. This feels like his couch, except for my pillow."

"Your pillow is my ribcage. I don't know how that's comfortable."

"It is. You're comfortable." He tilted his head back enough to look up worriedly as if he had said too much. "Is it okay?"

Jack's gaze and the odd fluttering in his stomach distracted him from the pain for a moment. Well there wasn't anything bad about him being there. "Yeah, it's fine." Maybe it was the hangover, but he didn't want to move either.

Relief ghosted across Jack's expression before he moved his head back and actually snuggled closer. Hiccup decided to ignore that and let his gaze roam around the room. It was rather similar to North's workshop now that he thought about it. Lots of amazing handmade furniture and random Christmas decorations everywhere.

"Don't you live here most often? I know you couch surf among a bunch of your friends, but you spend the most time here right?" He asked after a while.

It was a moment before Jack responded. "Yeah...I keep the stuff I don't want to move around here. North's always encouraged me to."

"He seems like a nice guy...if a bit overwhelming."

"That's a pretty good description of him."

"So ah...you've spent plenty of time on this couch then." He didn't know why he was asking it, but he still knew so little about Jack's past. Jack didn't like to talk about himself, so most of what he knew came from his own observations and asking the group of people he had gathered around him. They were an odd little family of their own sorts, all trying to care for Jack. North trying the hardest of all.

Jack gave a small calculated shrug. "Sometimes. There's also a guest bedroom in the back he doesn't mind me using. I've only slept on the couch when I didn't want to bother him."

He had a hard time imagining North being bothered by anything. The man seemed perpetually cheerful and unfazed. Hiccup was going to say so but then Jack moved, turning around to face him with his head propped up on his crossed arms. All thoughts fled other than marveling over how close he was now.

"I know what you're going to ask now. Why don't I stay with North permanently. Yeah, I know he'd probably let me. But you never know what will happen tomorrow, so I just...can't okay?"

"Because one day they might say no," The words fell from his lips before Hiccup could stop them. He didn't mean to say it, but despite the hangover trying to fog over his mind one thing about Jack was made startlingly clear. He lived for the moment not because he could, or that he was carefree and lazy, but because that moment was all he could trust in. He feared the future.

But before he could deny it, or turn any paler, North chose that time to storm in with all his loud painful cheer. "Ah, you are finally awake! I have something for you to drink! It will help with the pain, yes?"

Jack groaned and buried his face in his arms. "North, ya mind turning the volume down a bit? Not everyone likes having their eardrums exploded after their first hangover."

"Ah, I be quieter." The big man said, and then continued at what seemed like the same volume. "For me I'd drink more...hair from the dog is phrase? But Tooth reminded me not everyone is Russian and ordered me to give you water. So that's what I have. Lots of water to flush it all out. And then toast if you can stomach it." He placed down two large wooden tankards on the table. For a second Hiccup wondered if he made everything out of wood and then Jack's last words finally penetrated his soaked neurons.

"Wait...you've never had a hangover before and you hang around this guy?" He had to ask.

"Dude, still only twenty. I can't buy it myself." Jack replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Only went with it this time as it seemed like the thing to do for you."

"Other people could buy it for you." North _did_ buy it for him in fact. He seemed happy enough at the time to provide, and Hiccup didn't even think about ages as Jack was the one who had suggested they go get drunk. And now he was an accessory to underage drinking, wonderful. Another thing to make sure his dad _never knew about_.

"Eh, boring. And painful, now. It just seemed like the thing you'd do for a breakup. But no breaking up with anyone else for awhile, k?"

"There's no one else who'd even give me the time of day, so you're safe there." Hiccup looked up at North who at least looked sheepish for his part in the crime. "We didn't do anything else embarrassing last night did we?"

Now he looked uncomfortable. “You did not. But you really should drink up.”

He understood that implication and tried to sit up, which was not easy considering the dead weight clinging to him. “Okay...Jack you gotta let go now. We gotta rehydrate.”

Jack groaned loudly, reluctantly letting go to lurch into something resembling a sitting position. Now that they were up and moving North left them to their misery. “Are you at least feeling better about Astrid?” Jack asked after they had both drank from their tankards.

“Not really feeling better about anything honestly. My head hurts, I’m sure we did something really stupid last night North is not telling us about, and a childhood crush has been smashed to bits. But none of that is your fault.” He paused and reconsidered over another gulp. “No, the drinking is still your fault but that’s not a bad thing. And I did stop thinking of the wreck my life is for a time.”

“So, minor victory for me then. I’ll take it. And I kinda remember whatever North was hiding. I think.”

“Spit it out. I don’t think we can get any worse now.”

Jack scrunched up his face, trying to remember. “Mmm...something about a lamp post. Pulling me off a lamp post maybe.”

“Lamp post? Were you hugging it?” As if unlocked by keyword, his brain decided to get revenge and bring up that missing memory. Jack splayed suggestively against the lamp post was an image that had him nearly choking on his water. “Oh god…” he groaned, “I know what it was.”

“Just tell me, share the embarrassment.”

It was burned onto his mind, why wouldn’t it go away? “You were pole dancing with the lamp post.”

“Oh.” Jack was silent, mulling it over. It was long enough that Hiccup hoped he had forgotten about it, but no luck. “You think I was any good?”

_Yes…_ his traitorous mind supplied. Like he had any idea what a good pole dance was and he didn’t want to! “Dunno. Why would you want to be?” Why was he still talking about it?

“Might be a cool skill to have.” Jack shrugged.

"No...no it's not."

"Spoilsport."


	5. Chapter 5

If it wasn't for his dad expecting him to work in the office every now and then Hiccup might have completely avoided it. As it was he didn't go back for a couple days, citing classwork as a reason (to his dad, Astrid didn't ask). And he wasn't going to spend anymore time than he had to, it was just too awkward. This left him feeling, for the first time, without a purpose. Before he was always trying to fit in with business and the people around it. Trying to fit in with Astrid and the other kids that grew up around Berk Demolition, many of them ending up working for it and he naturally just figured he would too. That someday he’d get over this stage of being awkward and nerdy and become one of the normal guys. That one day he’d get better and life could begin. 

But Astrid would never see him as more than a friend. And as the initial shock wore off he started to question his own feelings for her. How much did he actually care and how much did he just assume it was going to be that way eventually? What bothered him was he couldn’t tell. Yes he cared about her, and yes he just assumed it would work out, but was she attractive? Maybe? Everyone else seemed to think so. He tried to visualize her, to remember why he had been hung up on Astrid for so long, to see if that would bring forth any feelings. Nothing but admiring her strength of will and kind of vaguely thinking she was pretty. It bothered him but as he didn’t really have anyone to talk to about it (Rapunzel didn’t count, yet. He was concerned about her tendency to fangirl) he spent more time trying to not think about it with Jack. 

Jack didn’t give him time to wallow in his thoughts, and it didn’t seem like Jack wallowed in any serious thoughts of his own. Everything was about what fun could they have next, and it was nice just to lose himself in that for awhile. So when Rapunzel got back to him about coming to visit and Jack suggested that for such an occasion they play hooky from school to show her about Hiccup jumped at the chance. 

So shortly before noon Hiccup and Jack waited at Bunny’s cafe. “What does she look like again?” Jack asked as they lounged in chairs by the windows with two coffees Hiccup bought to appease Bunny.

“Now I know you weren’t paying attention to me,” Hiccup kicked him under the table. “Think of the fairytale, she seriously looks like that. Tall, thin, and has extremely long blond hair that’s usually in a braid so it doesn’t get stepped on. She’s going to wear flowers in it today.”

“Huh, middle school must have been annoying for her.”

“Elementary was worse. She survived a brief kidnapping when she was eight, so her parents are super protective of her. I can bet you they don’t know about the trip down here, or if they do it’s not about meeting a guy she knows online.”

“An almost literal fairytale girl...damn Hiccup and you wanted the girl next door instead?” Jack whistled. 

Hiccup kicked him again. “She’s just a good friend Jack, it is _not_ like that. Can’t even think of her like that.” She’d sent him a picture once before (to guilt him into sending one to her) and while she was definitely pretty...it just seemed weird to think of her that way. “‘Sides, like I’ve seen you have any luck.”

Jack scoffed dramatically. “I haven’t been trying, that’s all...are you kidding me?” He suddenly craned his head to look out the window behind Hiccup’s head. “Guess who’s coming with Rapunzel.”

He didn’t have to as they passed by and opened the door a minute later. Merida was following Rapunzel into the cafe. She raised an eyebrow in amusement as they came over, Rapunzel making a beeline for Hiccup and throwing her arms around him. “I am sooo glad you’re nearby now!” she exclaimed.

“Mmf.” Hiccup had to move his head to not get a mouthful of her shoulder. “I could never notice.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“What, suffocate me?”

Merida dropped into an open seat at the empty table across from them. “Yeah I realized it too after Rapunzel asked me to bring her here,” She was telling Jack. “We have classes together.”

“I dragged her into an astronomy class with me,” Rapunzel said, “she hasn’t fallen asleep yet.”

“I’m not sure how...Mr. Sanderson’s teaching assistant has the most droning voice.”

“Maybe ‘cause it's fascinating?” Rapunzel's eyes lit up as she launched into her favorite subject. “All those little points of light are real actual things! There are whole other worlds out there and we’ve only seen a tiny fraction of them! There's still so much more to discover and you know I tracked constellations when I was younger.”

Hiccup took a sip of the increasingly lukewarm coffee. He didn't like to waste but wasn't terribly fond of the drink either. It just happened to be the cheapest thing to pay for taking up space. “I'm surprised you didn't bring the map with you. So now that you're here, what would you like to see first? We're at your disposal today.”

She thought for a moment, her eyes taking on a mischievous cast. “Well…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She wanted to see the tree where he met Jack. And the college he was going to of course, but he knew her little fangirlish heart was more interested in the tree. He pointedly ignored the sparkle in her eye as they stood before it, refusing to answer any questions that might be leading but she avoided embarrassing him in public.

Well, other than remarking over how big the root was that started it all and how could he have not seen it.

They walked around campus a bit before Merida’s stomach growled loudly. Lunch was decided and Jack led the way to what he and Merida agreed was the best place, a group of food trucks that parked near the old railway bridge on Wednesdays. Tables were set out in the park across the street and were already starting to fill so Rapunzel and Hiccup staked out a spot while the other two ordered.

"So it's over with before it began with Astrid..." Rapunzel said to Hiccup as they waited, having texted their orders over to Jack.

"Yeah...and weirdly I'm not all that depressed by it. Well, now that I've had time to recover from the shock. It was just my own delusions, I didn't see what was really going on." He shrugged.

"And now you have a new problem?" She asked, a smile in her eyes.

Hiccup gave her a look. "No! It's...I dunno. Rebound or something."

"Uh huh."

"Rapunzel."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. He's cute, and funny, and you spend all your time together anyway."

"Oh yeah? Who do you spend all your time with at school? Merida? Maybe you two should be together." He challenged. 

Rapunzel leaned around him to look at Merida who stood with Jack waiting at the counter for their food. "Mm, no...wouldn't work out. Not attracted to red hair. I like brown."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Red hair is the deal breaker? What if she had a great personality?"

"...are you saying she doesn't?"

"No, you know what I mean! Why is hair color an immediate turn off?"

Rapunzel paused to think about it, and then shrugged. "Just can't see it. I'm also not interested in girls either, but people like what they like. What about you, what kind of hair do you like?"

Immediately Jack's unusually pale blond hair came to mind, and the fact that it always looked halfway between bed hair and attempted to touch a brush to it. He tried to ignore the image and think of something else, but nothing was coming. 

"...you're trying not to think of Jack's hair aren't you?" Rapunzel asked with a knowing look.

"Nope, not at all."

"Liar."

"Can we just talk about someone else's lack of love life?" Hiccup complained loudly, just as Jack and Merida returned with the trays.

"What are we tormenting Hiccup with now?" Jack asked as he placed his down and slid into the opposite seat. 

Hiccup grabbed a fry and chewed on it viciously. "Nothing, we are _not_ tormenting me about anything. You'd think friends would be nice."

"More like friends will tell ya to your face instead of behind yer back." Merida grinned. "And will stand next to ya on the ledge of a building."

"Oh, is that why you weren't there, Merida?" Hiccup snarked back. 

"Jack was already there, why did I need to be insane too?"

"When was this?" Rapunzel asked, reaching for her chicken strips.

"Little while back. Where I first met Merida." Hiccup explained. "Jack had this stupid plan to climb atop the Theatre Building. Merida's been up there as well and she surprised us."

Jack rolled his eyes. “You were only scared someone was gonna catch us. Which they didn’t, as I told you they wouldn’t.”

“My dad was already convinced I was a complete screw up, I didn’t need to give him more evidence by being caught only a couple days after coming here.”

Rapunzel took a bite and munched a moment. “And yet now you’re skipping class for us. I think settling down here was the best thing that’s happened in a long while, you’re far more confident now. Soon enough you’ll be looking for ghosts or trolls again.”

Jack and Merida looked at Hiccup curiously. “Trolls? Seriously?”

Hiccup flushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Gobber likes to blame them every time he screws up his laundry. But there are lots of things out there that can’t be explained, you know? They could exist. Maybe not here...maybe only in Norway...but they could exist.”

“What kind of trolls?” Merida asked as she chewed a fry. “Lord of the Rings trolls or like bridge trolls?"

“There are more kinds than that. Depends on the culture you're talking about. Bridge troll like in Three Billy Goats Gruff? That was Norwegian and the majority of theirs live in secluded places like caves and under bridges. Also they’re huge. Danish trolls are smaller, more human looking and have long tails.” Hiccup explained. 

“So what about that bridge?” Rapunzel gestured behind them to the old railway bridge. 

Hiccup shrugged. “Don't know if it's old enough.”

“Why don't you both go down there and look after we eat?” Jack offered. 

“I don't…” Hiccup trailed off at the excitement on Rapunzel’s face. “Maybe, if we actually can get down there without killing ourselves.”

Rapunzel clapped her hands in glee. “Yes! It’ll be an adventure.”

After lunch Rapunzel and Hiccup climbed down the bank to look for trolls while Merida and Jack walked onto the old bridge to watch them. Merida punched Jack lightly in the arm as they leaned on the railing. “Yer doing it again. It’s not gonna work.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jack replied loftily.

She rolled her eyes. “She likes someone else at school. And no I’m not telling you who.”

“Then it doesn’t matter does it? Everything changes Mer. What she likes one day may be completely different tomorrow. Look how well they’re getting along.” He gestured down.

Both Hiccup and Rapunzel were crouched on the bank’s edge, looking at something in the mud and talking. “He lost one girl that never wanted him and gains another, that’s he’s spoken to for hours online. She’s probably the closest thing to a best friend he has, sticking them together will only make him realize she could be more than that. That’s how it always works.” Jack leaned forward onto the bridge railing.

“If ya ask him, I bet he considers you his best friend.”

“Only because I’m here. It’ll change soon enough. Always does.”

“Hey! You guys gonna come down here? It’s not that bad!” Hiccup called out from below. 

“Nah, man. Someone has to save the day when you two are captured by the trolls.” Jack called back down. 

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Oh, like you could take on a troll Jack?”

“Didn’t say I’d fight them. Merida would fight them and I’d just rescue you two.” He motioned to Merida who snorted.

Rapunzel giggled and clasped her hands dramatically to her heart. “My hero.”

“Hero? Nah, I think he’s just scared of getting dirty, which is amazing considering he walks around everywhere with bare feet. You hang upside down in trees, why are you afraid of a little mud?” Hiccup taunted him.

“Ooh, now he’s calling you out. Ya gonna let him talk to you like that Jack?” Merida added, a devilish look in her eyes.

It wasn’t the mud he wanted to avoid but the water in the river. It was a little too deep and a little too fast for his liking. Bodies of water like that always made him a little nervous. “Why don’t we call a truce and I’ll meet you over on the grass?” Jack replied. It was higher up and safer.

“A truce, he calls it,” Hiccup commented to Rapunzel as they climbed the bank regardless. “Sadly, no trolls down there. It’s probably too warm for them.” He reported to the others.

“But it was nice to be so close to the river,” Rapunzel added. “You should try it, it’s beautiful.”

Merida sighed. “I would, but we have to see my mom later and she’ll scream if she finds mud all over me. And he’s afraid of water.”

“ _Merida_!” Jack exclaimed, betrayed. “I am _not_ afraid!”

“Oh, whatever. You’ve never gotten close enough to that river for as long as I’ve known you.”

Jack stomped closer to the edge of the bank. “ _Not_ afraid, I’ll show you…” But he teetered at the edge, hesitating and wishing he brought his staff with him.

Hiccup appeared at his side a moment later placing a hand on his arm. “Hey, it’s easier to get down over here,” he motioned without saying anything else. “I don’t want you to fall.”

With Hiccup leading the way they moved over to a lower part of the bank with a more gentle slope and eased their way down. Neither stood close to the water’s edge and Hiccup didn’t let go, continuing to be a steadying force whether Jack needed it or not.

The girls up above grinned at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it's a update! I'm not dead! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simulated skydiving and someone is screwed. ^^

“An indoor skydiving arena? Where?” Hiccup asked as Jack led them away from their usual meeting place at the tree. 

“In Davis. It’s to the east of here, that’s why we had to get up early. I got us a ride but you might not like the experience, Tooth’s kinda a maniac on the road. And she’s obsessed with teeth, so fair warning.”

Hiccup shook his head. “She was the one at the bar right? You know the weirdest people.”

“Well count yourself among the weird then,” Jack gave him a playful shove.

Hiccup shoved him back. “Or maybe you make them weird. Long exposure to your slacker ways does something to us.”

Jack smirked. “Boy are you screwed then.”

He felt his stomach twist and thought to himself, _oh you have no idea._

Luckily a bright cheery female voice interrupted them then from the parking lot. “You hoo!” She called out, a somewhat familiar dark haired Indian woman with bright feathers in her hair. She wore a sea green coat over blue pants and seemed to vibrate with excitement. “Hello again! Nice to meet you while sober and not depressed! You are Hiccup, which is an odd name but I guess you’re used to it. Jack said you were into skydiving.” She chattered as they neared. The way she spoke finally reminded him of who she was. Man he must have been drunk.

“Haven’t done it for real yet, but yeah. Nice meeting you again.” He said politely, and wondered if all of Jack’s adult figures were only known by nicknames.

He was dragged into a bear hug and then immediately she bent down to examine his mouth. ‘Oh dear, oh dear...not perfect but there’s promise…”

“Tooth come on, lay off the poor guy,” Jack said though he was clearly enjoying the experience. “She’s just a little enthusiastic about her work if you haven’t noticed.”

Which was why the warning about teeth obsessed, he guessed. Could have used a warning about her trying to stick her hands in his mouth though, he thought as he backed away. “What was my first clue?” He replied sarcastically.

“Sorry, but teeth are the most beautiful things and it pains me not to see them sparkle like Jack’s here…” She buzzed over to repeat her attack on him.

He held up his hands. “Whoa Tooth! We might want to get going, you know, not to be late.”

“Oh yes! Come on then.” She gestured to a nearby small baby blue car with wing decals and oddly enough eyelashes around the headlights.

“This is Baby Tooth.” Jack said as he got in the back with Hiccup. “I named her.”

“She’s very...brightly colored.”

Tooth started up the car. “She’s quick too. We’ll be there in no time.”

Jack belted himself in well. “Don’t go too far over the speed limit. Beware Hiccup you may want to hold on for dear life.”

“Jack don’t make me come back there.” She eyed him in the mirror.

He grinned back. “Please not while the car’s in motion.”

Hiccup looked between them warily, tightening his own seat belt. “Should I be worried?”

“Yes,” said Jack.

“No,” said Tooth.

“Alright then,” he said, wondering which it would turn out to be.

In the end it was a little of both. Tooth, which was a shortening of the nickname Toothiana (her real name was Ana) was not a maniac driver. However she did drive a little fast and didn’t always pay close attention to the road. She changed lanes more than once at the last second while chattering on with whatever’s on her mind. But she wasn’t as crazy as Jack took a delight in exaggerating. She pulled up suddenly in front of the building and they spilled out, Jack crying that they survived in a dramatic fashion. Tooth ignored him to let them know to call her when they were ready to return. Hiccup got her number just in case and turned around to look at the building. He’d never heard of an indoor skydiving arena and wondered how it was possible. The building was enormous, a towering monolith in blue and white that vaguely reminded him of standing stones.

“So what do they do here? Throw us off the roof?” Hiccup asked.

“Funny, but no. There’s a wind tunnel inside, simulates flying without needing a parachute or worrying about falling to your death.”

“Not real skydiving then.” Not that it was a bad thing, this was probably cheaper.

“Find me a plane and you can throw yourself out it for real. C’mon.”

They paid their fees and were given brightly colored flightsuits. Jack had blue and Hiccup green, which they put on over their clothing before entering the wind tunnel area. There were a couple clear plastic vertical tunnels with metal guardrails around them and then lines to get into to wait your turn. Two people were allowed in at once, being told to jump as they entered to be lifted up. Inside, there were assistants in black to help them into the air and make sure they didn’t crash into the walls by gently taking an arm or a leg and pushing. You could rise up and down by spreading yourself out in a skydiving position and fall by bringing your limbs inward.

Hiccup found it a reasonable facsimile for skydiving. The wind turbine below their feet was strong enough to blow anything upwards with a little help from surface area. It mostly felt like you were flying through the air but without the sensation of falling through the sky or the danger aspect which to him took away a little of the experience. It was too safe, if one didn’t want to fly anymore all they needed to do was put their feet down and remain vertical. You’d be awkwardly standing on your toes and pushed around, but not forced up. So while it was fun to be lifted up and do flips in the air, it wasn’t all that amazing.

Jack however had an absolute ball. To him he was flying, which he said several times during their turns. In some ways it was more fun watching his childlike glee than Hiccup participating in it himself.

“C’mon Hiccup! You on one side and me on the other, then we push off and try to catch each other!” Jack pleaded eagerly, already squirming to his side of the tube. Hiccup didn’t know how the tube assistants didn’t get kicked in the head by the flailing of enthusiastic guests.

He decided not to tell Jack the tube wasn’t that big to get any real distance on. “Okay okay,” He agreed and allowed the assistant to tow him to the side.

“Now hold out your hands to catch me. Ready? Go!” They were pushed towards each other, nearly crashing if not for their outstretched hands frantically grabbing hold. It was stupid, but Jack was still laughing with glee that it worked so Hiccup couldn’t help himself either.

“That was great! Okay, now stay over there and I’ll fly and catch you.” Jack ordered as they were tugged away again. 

_I’ll catch you._ The odd flutter in his chest distracted him just enough that when Jack came sailing over he wasn’t ready. No one went any real speed in the wind tunnel so it just came off as an awkward hug but still didn’t help matters any. Hiccup knew he had to be bright red right now.

“Dude! Did you zone off that quickly or did you want my hands all over you that much?” Jack laughed as he used Hiccup’s chest to push away from, and ohh none of that was helping.

“Ah…” Hiccup opened his mouth and then shut it quickly when he realized the next word he was going to say was “yes”. _In front of all these people, abort abort! Think of something else!_ “I, ah, sorry I was distracted. I think I’m hungry,” he said lamely.

“Yeah, it’s getting past lunchtime. Let’s get food.” If Jack noticed his weirdness he didn’t say anything about it or attributed it to his so-called empty stomach. Leaving the tunnel and checking out of the place gave Hiccup time to calm down, he wasn’t touching Jack nor being too close to him. It was breathing space, though it did nothing to appease the growing ball of dread in his stomach. There was no denying it now, he was hopelessly attracted to Jack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, what’s around here to eat? You’ve been here before right?” Hiccup asked as they stood out on the street again. Now that he looked around a bit he found they were at the far end of an open-air mall. 

“Not for awhile. Someone with a car would have to take me and I don’t like to bother them too much for rides.” Jack shrugged. “Think there’s a pizza place down that way though.” 

Hiccup looked where he pointed and without a better idea they wandered in that direction. “Gotta ask, why do you that? I can understand not wanting to bother friends and family a little, but you seem to take it to an extreme.”

“I don’t think I do.”

“Jack, you couch surf even when North clearly wants you to spend more time with him. Tooth was more than eager to drive us here and I bet you didn’t do more than ask. I don’t think you’re bothering them enough.”

Jack was silent for awhile and Hiccup let him have the space to think. They wandered down the block towards the supposed pizza place, Hiccup hoping it would be obvious once they got close enough. There did happen to be a promising sign, but more importantly there was a Rapunzel who hurried around the corner of a building and nearly into him.

“Oh, sorry…” She mumbled flustered before realizing who it was and flushing in surprise. “Oh! Hiccup! What are you doing here?”

“Jack took me to the pretend skydiving place,” Hiccup jerked a thumb at him. “Who are you running from?”

“Me? I’m not…” She crumbled under Hiccup’s disbelieving raised eyebrow. “Oh it’s so embarrassing.” She put her hands to her face.

“Trip over a tree root embarrassing, or skid on your ass across a subway station embarrassing?” Hiccup asked her.

That caused Jack to snort in sudden laughter. “Okay, did you actually do that one too? That’s amazing.”

Hiccup gave him a look that he was not helping, but that exchange seemed to be enough to calm Rapunzel down.

“I just...didn’t want him to see me.” She started and then gave a preemptive poke to Hiccup. “And yes, _him_ so shut up. There’s this guy I like, and I think he likes me but if my parents found out I’d be _so_ screwed.”

“So instead you’re stalking him?” Hiccup asked, sidestepping as she tried to poke him again. 

“No! I was here shopping myself! Just then I saw him, and followed a bit, and then I think he saw me so I escaped.” Rapunzel defended herself.

Hiccup stepped around her to check on the other side of the building. “Well, I don’t see anyone coming this way so I think you’re safe. Whether he comes after you for stalking him later I can’t say.”

She pouted. “You are enjoying this too much.”

“Considering your tirades our last few conversations? Yes I am.” He smirked.

“Why don’t you come to lunch with us?” Jack suddenly asked.

Surprised, she glanced at Hiccup briefly before saying, “Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Hiccup assured her, then added, “And we could defend you from your stalking victim.”

“Ha ha. Well, where are you going?”

“Uh, think it was a pizza place nearby.”

She brightened up. “Oh you mean Blaze? Yeah, it’s just this way!” Back to her usual cheery self she led the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Hiccup curled up on the bed with Toothless and his laptop, being glad that once again his father was returning home late. He needed to talk to Rapunzel. 

_There you are._ He typed as he caught the notice that she had signed on. _I don’t know what to do._

_What’s wrong?_

_I keep thinking about Jack._

_Ooh!!^^_

He sighed. _That’s not helping. Besides I doubt he’s interested in me. He knew I liked Astrid, and now I think he believes you and me should be a couple._

_But I bet he’s thought of it, he just doesn’t think it’s possible, just like you don’t. The way he looks at you Hiccup. He’s always looking for your attention._

_I don’t know if I want that kind of attention._

_Yes you do. You’re just afraid of what it might mean._

…

_See?^^_

…

_*poke poke poke*^^_

_Argh okay fine! Maybe. Shut up._

_*hugs* Ignoring the elephant in the room on that subject, is it really so bad? You talk about him all the time you know, and there's always this gleeful undertone. Even when you're being sarcastic. He's making you happy and I think...you're making him happy too. Even though he keeps trying to hide it._

_I guess...there’s so much I don’t know about him though and he’s too good at deflecting questions._

_What do you want to know?_

_Where he’s from for starters. What’s his actual last name, why he’s so afraid to stay with North permanently when he sees him as a father figure. Just to tell me anything more about him without him thinking it’s going to scare me away._

_Then you’re going to need to confront him. It’s not going to be pretty, he may resent it and still not tell you, but at least then he’ll know how much you care and that you’re there for him regardless._

_Ugh. That sounds terrifying._

_It kinda is. Telling someone your inner feelings and hoping they take it well? That’s hard. But ask yourself...how important is this to you?_

Hiccup sat back and rubbed his face. How important was it? Thoughts of his crush randomly assaulted him throughout the day when he least expected it. Astrid had taken to teasing him about it whenever he zoned out now that he had returned to helping her out in the office. If he was lucky it wasn’t written all over his face. 

Leaning back in towards his laptop, Hiccup typed. _Dammit. You’re right, and I have to do it. Still going to be terrified though._

_I would be too. Good luck Hiccup. I think you’re going to need it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter was being held off for ages because of the trouble I had in getting the last one together. Technically I have the entire ending/epilogue finished as well, but anything between there and the end of this chapter is in bits and pieces. Not exactly sure how to string them together. No guarantees when I can finish the next one, but be assured, I WILL FINISH IT. No matter how long it takes this story will not be abandoned, 'cause I hate abandoned stories. I don't want to do that to anyone. 
> 
> So thank you to anyone who has hung on this long, and will hold out until the end. You amaze me all. ^^


End file.
